


When you get pink eye, you can’t see throw the stickiness.

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron is a worried dad, Conjunctivitis, Future Fic, M/M, Robert is the calm daddy, Seb has Conjunctivitis, Soft / Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Seb gets Conjunctivitis one day when he wakes up. Aaron is the worried dad who automatically thinks the worst and Robert is the chilled, calm one who reassures his husband that Seb will be okay.





	When you get pink eye, you can’t see throw the stickiness.

“ Daddy! “ Seb called for his daddies in his room from his bed, he was panicking a tad bit because of the stickiness from his eyes. 

“ What’s the matter bud? “ Robert came in softly, he’s used that nickname since Seb was 3 and it’s stuck ever since. 

“ M - my eyes! “ Seb choked out vulnerable. 

“ What’s wrong? “ Aaron came in shortly after, he saw his sons eyes with the goo, red eyes and how his eyes were half shut or more like glued shut. 

“ Looks like Seb’s got Conjunctivitis. “ Robert answered simply, more calmer than Aaron. Robert whispered into Seb’s ear as comfort when the little boy was obviously little stressed from his first eye condition.

“ B-but he’s going to be okay? Rob? “ Aaron panicked, following his husband and son to the bathroom. 

“ Yes Aaron. He’s going to be fine aren’t you bud? “ Robert smiled. He soaked one cotton wool ball and squeezed it to get the excess water out. “ Seb I’m going to wipe away the stickiness okay? “ Robert told him gently as he started wiping the boys eyes. 

“ How long will he have it for? Is he going to be okay! “ Aaron continued his panicking because he has never experienced a child’s bug before, especially his own child. 

“ Maybe a week to two weeks. “ 

“ How are you so calm! “ Aaron snapped out of frustration. 

“ Because me and Vic used to get these eye conditions when we were younger. “ Robert told his husband gently. 

Aaron breathed heavily. “ And your sure he will be okay? “ Aaron asked again, becoming a little bit paranoid. 

Robert nodded his head as he ruffled up Seb’s blonde hair and smiled. He picked Seb up and carried him into his room. “ Yeh, he will be if we keep track of clearing the puss of his eyes. But we might need to go to the Pharmacy to get some eye drops to help with it. “ he mentioned as he snuggled Seb up with blankets. 

“ Daddy? My eyes feel weird, “ Seb whimpered quietly as a held his toy giraffe close to his chest. 

Robert smiles softly as he bent down and kissed his sons head softly. “ I know bud but’ll it get better. “ 

“ M’tired now. “ he whispered, his eyes dropping before falling asleep. 

Aaron chewed his bottom lip properly as he left their sons room. “ I don’t know why I’m bein’ so dramatic! “ He huffed loudly as he collapsed down onto their bed. 

“ You’re not being dramatic it just shows that you care about him, because you love him. “ Robert assured him with a small smile, he sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his husbands waist. 

“ Your not acting dramatic! “ 

Robert considered it for a second before sighing softly.  
“ No, maybe not, because I know what it is because I remember Vic having it and Dad or Mum wouldn’t fuss over it because they knew what to do. So, maybe it’s just gone over to me and I know how to deal with it? “ He hated how Aaron physical deflated and he could see the cogs turning in his husbands head. “ But that doesn’t mean your not a bad parent. You just - you hasn’t experienced Seb being ill before.” He added. 

Aaron chuckled softly, he looked at Robert with a soft expression. “ Where would I be without you eh? “ 

“ Still at your mums. “ Robert replied cheekily. 

“ Cheekily git. “ Aaron fired back, he gently kissed Robert’s cheek and held his hand. “ Are you sure he’s gonna be okay? “ 

Robert nodded his head. “ Yeh, but we do need to keep check on him and if it gets worse we’ll take him to the Doctors. “ 

Aaron nodded his head.  
“ Right.” 

When the 2 weeks came and went Seb got better, he was back to school and his eyes were back to normal. Aaron could go back to not stressing over his son every 5 minutes.


End file.
